La pareja perfecta
by Yozakura Zaiga
Summary: [Yaoi][FubukixNagumo][FubukixGoenji][GoenjixEndo][GoenjixToramaru][FubukixSomeoka] La vida amorosa de Fubuki es un desastre especialmente cuando Goenji aparece y cruzan caminos; su relación está llena de conflictos, mal entendidos, engaños –y algo más- ¿Lo que sienten de verdad es amor o solo dependencia?
1. Como la nieve

_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5._

**Nota: **_Bienvenidos sean a "La pareja perfecta". Tengo ya varios meses queriendo escribir esto, lo eh tenido en mi cabeza y al fin eh decidido empezar a escribir. Esto da para una historia bastante larga a pesar de querer hacerlo de un one-shot. _

_En realidad todo esto será muy dramático y las cosas aquí serán bastante… crudas para el pobre de Fubuki, sufrirá mucho D: Para más aclaraciones al final del capítulo c: _

…

-La pareja perfecta-

Capitulo 1: Como la nieve.

Canción(es): "Defective tragedy" – The Gazette; "Oh my Juliet" – LM.C

.

Fubuki es un niño que creció con el poco interés y preocupación de sus padres por ver si se encontraba bien o mal, constantemente sufría de los gritos y golpes –con diversos objetos- de su padre quien lo consideraba un inútil; y el rechazo total de su madre quien -desde que supo que estaba embarazada- odió su simple existencia pero como no tenía el valor de deshacerse de él jamás pudo abortarlo.

Fubuki además de tener los problemas en casa con sus padres, los problemas en la escuela -donde tampoco era bien aceptado-, tenía problemas dentro de sí mismo desde hacía varios años, desarrolló aquello que se llama "múltiple personalidad"; su "YO" Atsuya el cual jugaba con sus amigos del vecindario soccer, tenía una "casa club", hacían fogatas y quemaban bombones para pasar el tiempo. Atsuya es intrépido, sociable, atrevido, extrovertido y siempre está rodeado de gente. También encontramos a su "YO" Shiro aquella parte tímida de él, a la cual le costaba socializar, hacer amigos, era torpe y por sobre todo, la parte más deprimente de su ser, aquel que llora por todo, que se derrumba fácilmente y el que –en más de una ocasión- atentó contra su vida.

Si, Atsuya salía cuando debía y se proponía hacer bien las cosas, estar rodeado de gente y saber manejarla. En cambio Shiro estaba presente delante de sus padres, atendiendo a sus necesidades "más como esclavo que como hijo" así siempre lo consideró, pero es el que sufría más.

Hablemos de "Fubuki" cuando nos refiramos a acciones donde su "YO" es neutro, pero su "YO" neutro es solo un cuerpo, vacio y sin emociones, con el tiempo había dejado de sentir. Tal vez por eso "Fubuki" se había creado a Shiro y Atsuya, solo debía de ser uno de acuerdo a la situación. Fubuki, es frágil como la nieve.

Aclaremos pues que nuestro protagonista se encuentra en su primer año de preparatoria o colegio medio-superior. Estaba en la carrera que quería, las materias que le impartirían eran más que su sueño dorado. También le gustaba el soccer, deporte del cual era excelente y le exigía entregar algo más que su corazón y su alma durante el campo de juego pero amaba plenamente. Aun así, no era feliz.

.

Ese día Fubuki Shiro se encontraba en esos "bajones", donde estaba solo y sentía que nada valía la pena, estaba arto de todo de todo, deseaba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas la muerte de sus padres pero no hacía nada más que vagar en su ordenador, el cual por cierto, estaba lleno de imágenes y notas sobre muerte, suicidio, cosas paranormales y cualquier contenido que podría bajarte el ánimo tan solo empezaras a leer. Su música no se quedaba atrás, de fondo podemos escuchar una canción que dice más o menos así:

"_En una caja de plástico hay música suicida y sobre una extraña línea roja hay un legitimo psicópata. Melancólicamente juego con navajas." _

Pero hoy no estaba con ganas de revisar alguna cosa como las anteriores, hoy estaba realizando algo que venía intentando hacer en la vida real pero solo conseguía atreves de una máquina. Socializar.

Comenzó a agregar personas al azar de algún foro donde empezaban con una "presentación" y cada usuario debía poner aquellas cosas que le gustaban y que cosas no, de ahí tu solo te inclinabas a "agregar" aquellas personas con la cual tuvieras más gustos en común. Entonces ahí lo conoció, un usuario de nombre _Burn_ con el cual compartía un sinfín de gustos y cosas en común. Quien lo diría, el sería la persona con la cual se llevaría mejor y le ayudaría a sobrellevar aquellos días pesados en la preparatoria.

El nombre real de Burn es Haruya Nagumo, para este momento tienen la misma edad y solo algunos meses de diferencia de edades. Entraron al mismo tiempo a al colegio superior pero en diferentes carreras, diferentes escuelas y diferentes ciudades. Haruya se convirtió prácticamente en su mejor amigo, a él le contaba todo, absolutamente todo, sus amores y sus desamores, incluso su preferencia sexual a la cual el peli rojo le confesó estar en la misma situación.

"_Paso a paso, te conocí y bailamos olvidándonos del tiempo. Sin saber nada sobre nuestro destino no pude evitar enamorarme."_

.

Tras un tiempo, a mediados del tercer semestre y después de muchas relaciones fallidas Fubuki se le confesó.

-Hey, Haruya. Debo decirte algo, es rápido y ya mero me voy a la escuela.

-Dime, te escucho aunque ya mero me voy yo también. – Contestó este a través del otro lado del monitor y de la ciudad.

-Sabes, eh estado pensando y la verdad es que me gustas mucho y creo… que me estoy enamorando de ti –confesó fácilmente. Las computadoras sí que hacían el trabajo más sencillo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Por su puesto –Escribió de la manera más seria que podía hacer.

-Dame tiempo para pensarlo, no sé qué decir y ya se me hizo tarde, adiós. –Tras escribir esto Haruya Nagumo se desconectó.

Fubuki no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo había reaccionado el otro y se fue a otro largo día de escuela con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Con forme el día iba pasando en su cabeza se formaban mil y un preguntas que su mejor amigo podía hacer y qué es lo que él debía responder. Esa tarde fue eterna y la noche también. Después de un par de días no sabía nada del peli rojo y esos días fueron una lenta y larga tortura.

"…_abracé el destino y grité ¿Dónde estás, Julieta?"_

Finalmente Burn había decidido aparecer de nuevo una noche, estaba nervioso y listo para dar una respuesta.

-Hola Fubuki, perdón por no conectarme en estos días, estuve muy ocupado en la escuela y no me quedaban energías para conectarme, además… ya sabes cómo es mamá.

-No te preocupes, eh estado igual –mintió. Esos días estuvo pensando en él de sol a luna, a todo momento y en cualquier lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí, lo eh pensado muy bien.- Respondió el albino.

-¿Sabes que la distancia entre tu casa y la mía es muy grande? No nos podremos ver tanto como quisiéramos, ni si quiera nos conocemos en persona, solo por fotos y webcam ¿Aun así quieres tener una relación de noviazgo conmigo?

-Sí, se todo eso y ahorraré lo suficiente para irte a ver, conocer a tus padres, el lugar donde vives y salir a pasear juntos.

-Creeré en ti, y… acepto, quiero ser tu novio. –Dijo el peli rojo, su expresión era roja, casi como el de su cabello, pero en ese momento jamás lo había imaginado Fubuki. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento, gritaron y lloraron llenos de felicidad.

"_Puedes reír y decir que este amor es una tontería. Lo dejaré todo e iré hacia ti en este instante" _

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado a la distancia? ¿Cofias ciegamente en el otro? ¿Soportarás la distancia? ¿El amor a distancia funciona? ¿Este tipo de amor es verdadero? ¿Tenían idea de lo que acababan de hacer? Probablemente no. Pero prometieron a toda costa juntar dinero para verse, encontrarse y disfrutar al máximo el poco tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Incluso después de un tiempo se juraron "amor eterno". Solo había algo seguro, eran muy jóvenes y también muy estúpidos, pero sus palabras y promesas de amor los reconfortaban.

"_Prometo huir contigo después de esto. Melancólicamente juego con navajas. Sí, quiero huir contigo." _

Definitivamente el amor es ciego, creían fielmente el uno del otro, se hacían detalles y les tomaban fotos para compartirlo, se llamaban por teléfono, se dedicaban canciones; y después de eso llegaron las cartas y regalos, todo parecía perfecto, menos la distancia que día con día les recordaba que no podían realizar ningún acto de amor físico como besos o abrazos, ni si quiera un apretón de manos y mucho menos se podían ver frente a frente. Aun así luchaban por mantener su amor.

"_Por favor, Dios dime ¿qué debo hacer para que mis sueños se hagan realidad? Ah… quiero verte en este instante, le lloro al cielo de la noche." _

"_Por favor, dime si todos se van a dormir conservando un amor como este. Ah… despierta ahora, sonríe y di que esto no es una mentira. Oh mi dulce Julieta."_

Ah, que bonitas son las canciones que te dedica la persona que amas.

…

**Nota: **_Como se darán cuenta NO inicié con Fubuki y Goenji como lo marco y como debería desde el principio ya que es mi pareja principal, pero es necesario para poder entrar a su torcida historia. _

_También, como se darán cuenta este fic estará repleto de pajeras raras, tal como son Fubuki x Nagumo. En realidad JAMÁS consideré la posibilidad de shipear esta pareja y de hecho no lo hago, pero la circunstancia del fic me ha obligado a ver parejas –raras- que ni sabía que existían y usarlas dentro de la historia, putos pedos entre los personajes *llora* _

_Sin más me voy, espero el inicio de esta larga historia les haya gustado, en realidad no sé para cuantos capítulos me dé pero seguro son bastantes. También seguiré usando canciones que van relacionando los hechos. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

_¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! :3_

_~Yozakura. _


	2. Fuego

_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5._

_La música y las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. _

**Nota: **_No estoy segura por dónde empezar esto… solo diré: segundo capítulo, ¡Disfruten la lectura! _

…

-La pareja perfecta-

Capitulo 2: Fuego.

**Canción(es):** "Ghost Heart" – LM.C

.

"_Esta noche, nuestra distancia nos envía canciones, para que espere por ti y para ti."_

Fubuki no sabía lo que le esperaba, había escrito al menos unas diez cartas de amor distintas que se propuso enviarle a su novio Nagumo, pero jamás se atrevió a enviarlas por la pena que causaría en la casa de este ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. En realidad ese el menor de los problemas, tal vez la pena del mismo acto era lo que lo detenía.

Sin embargo Haruya se armó de valor y después de muchos intentos fallidos y lo hizo. Por desgracia el mismo había de arruinar la sorpresa.

Una tarde de verano, después de un largo, pesado y por demás caluroso día de escuela, Fubuki regresaba a su casa como todos los días. Después de aventar la mochila a un rincón de la sala -donde no la quería ver si no hasta entrada la tarde- tomó un vaso de agua fría, saludó con desgano a su madre quien preparaba la comida en la cocina e inmediatamente después se sentó en una silla frente al ordenador, esperó a que cargara su cuenta de usuario y ahí lo encontró, como todas las tardes, la única persona que podía hacerlo feliz en todo el mundo con un simple "¿cómo te fue el día de hoy amor mío?", ese solo podía ser Burn.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy amor mío?

-Hola, hoy ah sido un día horrible. De verdad detestable, especialmente por el calor ¿no podría nublarse aunque sea un poco? – se quejaba el chico amante de la nieve y de los climas fríos.

-Aquí está más o menos igual. –Tecleó con la misma pesadez que su novio.

-Qué horror…

- Oye, ¿aun no ha llegado nada a tu casa? –Cambiando de tema completamente.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? –Preguntaba intrigado.

-Pues… algo… de un color que verías a kilómetros

-¿Un qué?- No entendía nada, tal vez el peli rojo le estaba jugando una broma.

-No sé si decirte, es que… arruinaría la sorpresa… -dijo nervioso a través del computador.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué es? ¡Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime! – Fubuki tecleó y repitió tantas veces "dime" hasta que el aparato casi se le trababa.

-Verás… -dijo aun inseguro- hace como un mes te envié una carta, de color verde fosforescente, se supone… -hizo una pausa un tanto avergonzado- … se supone llegaría el día de nuestro aniversario, pero creo que ya se tardó en llegar…

-¿Una carta? ¿De verdad?- Burn había conseguido emocionar a Fubuki quien estaba que no lo creía y no podía aguantar las ganas de salir a preguntar sobre susodicha carta. Gritó con emoción y salió corriendo en busca de su madre. Le preguntó sutilmente si algo había llegado para él y nada.

Un día, dos días, tres días, cuatro días y así pasaron los días, esperando con emoción el llegado de dicho "regalo", una semana pero nada aun. A la segunda semana y después de NO esperar la carta, llegó y su madre –por suerte- estaba en casa para recibirla.

Los ojos de Fubuki, tanto Atsuya como Shiro se iluminaron, casi parecían tener luz propia al ver ese verde limón -_chingamelavista-. _Le arrebató la carta a su madre de las manos, le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual era un poco raro; y corrió a su habitación, se encerró en ella dispuesto a leer el contenido del sobre, se aventó a la cama y brincó en ella lleno de felicidad y emoción, el mismo no cabía de gozo, ese era probablemente el día más feliz de su vida a sus 16 años.

Con el corazón agitado a mil por hora abrió lentamente y con nerviosismo el sobre, lo dejó a un lado y sacó una tarjeta, leyó el contenido de la misma y de la nada, comenzó a llorar. Era una de las pocas veces que conseguiría tal acción. Normalmente lloraba de tristeza, de rabia, de frustración o de impotencia. Pero hoy lloraba de felicidad, no importaba el fuerte dolor de cabeza que llegara después de ello, simplemente valió la pena sentirse así de vivo, de especial, pero sobretodo se sentía totalmente amado. Se recostó sobre su cama, abrazó una de sus almohadas, esperó a calmarse, a que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar de sus azul verdosos ojos y se quedó mirando a ningún punto en el techo.

"_Dibujo palabras de amor con la punta de mis dedos invisibles."_

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? Aproximadamente un año y cuatro meses ¿De verdad? Sí, el tiempo sí que pasaba volando, más aun estando juntos. Aun no sabían cómo es que las cosas pasaban tan rápido, cómo habían sobrevivido a la escuela, a los problemas en casa, a sus problemas interiores, a la misma relación en sí. Ah sí… se tenían el uno al otro, en verdad todo parecía perfecto NUNCA habían peleado por absolutamente nada, no importaba que tan cansado o mal se sintiera físicamente el otro, siempre, siempre, siempre había tiempo para platicar aunque sea un rato por más pequeño que fuera.

Pero un día, las cosas simplemente se acabarían. Es ahí a donde llegamos a… la primera pelea, justo en vísperas de navidad.

Al parecer, ambos se comunicaban muy poco, tal vez era el estrés escolar de fin de semestre que los tenía tan ocupados que solo llegaban a su casa a dormir y hacer más tarea sobre trabajos finales. Sin embargo Haruya siempre encontraba tiempo para poder así hablar aunque sea unos minutos con su amado Fubuki pero este nunca estaba conectado, tampoco le mandaba mensajes o le hablaba por teléfono. Su comunicación se hallaba en un par de mensajes por día contestados por el otro al día siguiente.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? No eh sabido nada de ti. –tecleó triste un Lunes por la tarde.

-Perdón Burn, eh estado muy ocupado como no tienes idea. Estoy… bien, lo importante es que aun vivo. –contestó tal vez un par de días después.

-Me alegra. Sabes, te extraño… -respondió el mismo día algunas horas más tarde. –Maldición si me hubiera conectado hace un rato seguro te alcanzaba.

-Uh… si. – Un día después.

-¿Uh? ¿Te sientes bien cariño? –preguntó ese mismo día entrada la noche.

-Ah, sí. ¿Por qué? –otros tres días después.

-Bueno, te eh sentido un poco raro últimamente, casi no hemos hablado. De verdad que te extraño. –Casi inmediatamente respondió.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? –contestó frío, esta vez era Atsuya. Quizá había pasado una hora después del último mensaje cuando se dignó a contestar.

-¿Qué no tengo derecho de saber cómo se encuentra mi novio? –tecleó de inmediato.

-Sí, pero estoy ocupado. Te hablo después. – La nieve fresca es suave, pero la nieve "vieja" es dura.

-¡No! ¡Quiero hablar ahora contigo!

-¡MALDITA SEA HARUYA, DAME UN RESPIRO! –Después de esto Atsuya se desconectó, apagó su computador y salió fuera, simplemente no podía continuar con su trabajo.

Si bien, todos sabemos que escribir en mayúsculas es como si le gritaras a la otra persona del otro lado de la pantalla, pues bien, Atsuya se había dado el lujo de poner signos de exclamación, Burn había quedado shockeado después de leer esto, unos minutos después de haber reaccionado lloró desconsoladamente por horas.

El calendario decía 22 de Diciembre –casi una semana después desde la última pelea- . Fubuki Shiro dejó una entrada para Haruya Nagumo.

"Perdón por gritarte el otro día, es solo que estaba muy ocupado con la escuela pero eso ya terminó, al fin acabaron las clases, mi casa era un caos y yo bueno… no estaba muy estable emocional y psicológicamente hablando. Sé que estas preocupado por mi y que te intriga no saber nada de mi existir, si estoy bien o algo. Sí, estoy bien, o al menos mejor que antes. Espero poder leerte en estos días, solo me queda decirte cuídate y te amo, Burn."

Quizá no sonaba muy convincente pero era todo y no sabía que más decir. Nagumo leyó la entrada esa misma tarde, hubo un mar de sentimientos encontrados y un día después atinó a contestar.

"Las clases terminaron hace algunos días, si de verdad te importara todo esto me habrías buscado antes y no hasta ahora. ¿Sabes qué? Necesito tiempo, estoy enojado y por favor, no me hables."

El día 24 de diciembre por ahí del medio día leyó la contestación. ¿Qué mierda se supone que significaba eso? Maldita sea, no comprendía lo que sucedía, Fubuki Shiro se encontraba demasiado triste y deprimido, por el otro lado Fubuki Atsuya se sentía eufórico y enojado. Pero _como buen hijo_, debía ayudar a preparar la cena de navidad así que tuvo que hacer todos sus sentimientos a un lado, tragarse sus lágrimas y su ira, así como relamerse las heridas y trabajar ante la cocina para una elegante y pomposa cena en "familia".

Otra cosa que comparten ambos –Haruya y Fubuki-, es que suelen ayudar a sus respectivas madres cuando de cocinar se trata, increíblemente los dos tienen sazón para ello pero el talento nato solo es de Haruya, es algo con lo que nació y el cocinar de la manera más deliciosa se encuentra en sus venas. Tal vez, algún día se convertiría en chef.

Ambos olvidaron sus problemas cocinando, pero les dolía el corazón, sabían que en ese mismo instante probablemente, el otro también se encontraba de la misma manera, en una cocina, preparando un platillo delicioso para la noche que se acercaba.

El resto de los días transcurrieron sin noticias el uno del otro.

.

Como se acostumbra entre la gente adicta al internet y los ociosos, se sube una foto deseando las buenas nuevas, enviando la _buena vibra _a sus amigos, conocidos y familiares, incluso a extraños, el chiste es subir una imagen con los dígitos del año siguiente, obtener algunos "me gusta" y recibir buenos deseos de parte de las demás personas. Haruya decidió hacer lo mismo, escribiendo en el un mensaje que solo Fubuki pudiese leer entre líneas, esto fue lo que entendió:

"Te quiero pero sigo enojado, te felicito para que mis amigos no piensen que estamos peleados pero no creas que te felicitaré de manera especial por mensaje privado, resígnate, yo también tengo un orgullo alto y también estoy tan ocupado como tú. No me llames, tampoco llamaré. Feliz año nuevo, amor mío."

Ah, como le dolió leer esas palabras a Fubuki, especialmente a Shiro, estaba a punto de desmoronarse pero no podía, no debía, por el bien de que nadie lo viera su momento de debilidad.

La noche del 31 de diciembre para la madrugada del 1ero de enero… ¿Por qué? Simplemente ¿por qué no escogió otra temporada para estar enojados? Era su segundo año deseándose "feliz año nuevo" e incluso contando todos los años anteriores, este era el más triste y solo, pero por sobre todo el año en el que la felicitación sonaba aun más falsa y plástica que la de sus padres deseando "las buenas nuevas" a la "familia".

_"Cuando la noche termine tu no estarás a mi lado. Y eso será todo."_

.

Empezó una época especial para Fubuki, tanto para Shiro como para Atsuya, defensa y delantero respectivamente. Época de torneos, si bien era algo realmente importante, participar y clasificar para el Fútbol Frontera era lo que él y su equipo siempre habían deseado y ahora, se había presentado nuevamente la oportunidad de clasificar. Quizá este año si lo conseguirían.

Durante un partido de soccer –de práctica-, quizá un mes después de la primera pelea con Haruya aproximadamente, Fubuki conoció a un chico, llamado Shuya Goenji. Lo vio de reojo y en seguida llamó su atención, su cabello rubio peinado de una peculiar manera, su bella piel morena, sus ojos negros azabache, sus cejas. Ahh… Shiro dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, Atsuya molesto continuó corriendo por el campo. No podía darse el lujo de estar entre en las nubes porque si _él _se llegaba a fijar en su diminuta y frágil figura, durante el partido obligatoriamente tenía que dar una buena impresión y dejar lucir el papel que tenía como delantero claro está, por que de defensa simplemente no resaltaría. Bien, más trabajo para Atsuya.

La buena noticia para ambos –Shiro y Atsuya-, es que todo el esfuerzo durante el partido de práctica había dado resultados, muy buenos resultados. Fubuki se encontraba descansando en la banca, sosteniendo la botella con una mano de la cual bebía agua y con la otra tomó una toalla con la que secaría su sudor. De la nada, el de piel morena estaba frente a él, en cuanto vislumbró su silueta alzó la mirada, ahí se encontraron frente a frente y sus ojos se miraron un par de minutos, antes de poder reaccionar torpemente.

-H-hola, tú debes de ser Fubuki –titubeó un poco el oji negro.

-Sí, ¿y tú eres…? –Contestó feliz y nervioso el de ojos azules.

-Soy Shuya Goenji, un placer. Le acabo de preguntar al entrenador tu nombre.

-Uh uh… -se mostró interesado Atsuya, Shiro por su parte estaba que se le escurría la baba, ni tiempo le daba de reaccionar al pobre.

-B-Bueno… acabo de ver tu manera de jugar, fue muy… impresionante, la verdad me dejaste asombrado y no sé, quisiera saber si te gustaría jugar un poco de soccer conmigo, ta-tal vez no ahorita pero si… -fue interrumpido

-¡Claro que me gustaría! –Gritó emocionado Shiro.

Goenji rió un poco, haciendo un suave gesto al poner su mano sobre los labios en señal de discreción.

-Pe-perdón, no quise gritar tan fuerte… -Dijo Shiro avergonzado y completamente rojo.

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué disculparte- Goenji estaba divertido, más relajado y menos tenso.

-Pero tendremos que esperar un poco, a que las personas se vallan y desocupen la cancha.

-No te preocupes, mientras si gustas, podemos caminar un poco.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Pasó al menos una hora en la que la cancha se iba vaciando, el equipo de Fubuki poco a poco se iba, de uno o de dos en dos, en pequeños grupos, incluso los familiares de algunos estaban ahí. Durante ese tiempo conversaron de todo y nada, cualquier cosa era pretexto de conversación y cuando la cancha se encontraba al fin sola tomaron el balón, corrieron de lado a lado intercambiando pases entre ellos y de un momento a otro se encontraban tirando en dirección a la portería, ahí donde se encontraba un portero imaginaro anotando un gol tras otro. Ninguno de los dos mostró sus técnicas especiales, no hacía falta, sabían que ambos eran buenos con el simple hecho de correr juntos un par de minutos, después simplemente pasaron las horas.

Entrada la tarde, sudorosos y cansados entraron a los vestidores del gimnasio, aprovecharon para cambiarse de ropa y medio asease. A Fubuki –especialmente a Shiro- le daba pena mostrar su cuerpo desnudo frente a sus compañeros de equipo durante la ducha, así que esperaba a que todos se fueran para hacerlo, pero ahí se encontraba su nuevo "amigo", así que eso era razón para evitar la ducha hasta llegar a su casa; a Atsuya no le causaba menor complicación darse una ducha frente a los demás, pero no podía negar el fuerte efecto que producía Shuya sobre sus hormonas, así que decidió no hacer nada. Por su parte Goenji se sentía apenado de usar las duchas de una escuela a la cual no pertenecía, así que se limitó a lavar su rostro y a cambiarse de ropa, al menos estaría más fresco.

Terminando de cambiarse, decidieron caminar juntos, hablando de lo bueno que era el otro jugando soccer, lo que les gustaría hacer, en que cosa eran buenos, que cosa se les dificultaba y de pronto Shuya paró de golpe.

-Creo que debería hacer esto, eh querido hacerlo desde hace un rato, pero prométeme que no te alejarás de mí cuando haga lo siguiente. –Dijo nervioso y serio al mismo tiempo Goenji colocándose frente al albino.

-Está bien, no lo ha…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sorpresivo, inesperado, tierno y dulce beso, si bien le gustó Goenji desde el primer instante en el que lo vio eso no significaba que esperara que pasara algo ese mismo día, Fubuki solo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, incluso sentía que se le saldría del pecho.

Si bien, Fubuki había besado los labios de otros cientos de chicas, pero jamás había sentido el contacto de los labios de otro chico, este beso casi podría contar como su "primer beso" al menos si como el primero con un chico, sintió todo un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, incluso algo diferente en su estomago… mariposas.

Goenji se separó de él despacio y completamente nervioso, se miraron a los ojos un par de minutos sin saber que decir, bien "y si nos besamos para romper la tensión", esas fueron las palabras que se decían con la mirada, se tímidamente acercaron lento y sin saber cómo reaccionaría su compañero los acompañó otro beso este más rápido que el anterior, pasaron unos segundos y se dieron otro beso, más largo pero con la misma carga de emociones que el primero. Fue tan natural.

Después de aquello ni Fubuki ni Goenji se atrevieron a decir una sola palabra más, solo atinaron a caminar juntos, tomados de las manos y en algún punto del camino tuvieron que separarse para ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

"_Después de todo, que tú y yo nos conociéramos fue solo un capricho de Dios. Bailo mientras muerdo una acaramelada manzana envenenada."_

.

El destino de estos tres empezaría a cambiar considerablemente, no lo sabían, no lo veían venir. En el interior de Fubuki, en un pequeño rincón, ahí donde se encontraban Atsuya y Shiro, solo atinaban a decir para sí mismos, repetidamente y en forma de coro estas palabras:

"_Podría morir por ti, pero yo ya estoy muerto." _

…

**Nota: **_Para este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo seleccionar una canción que fuera adecuada y es que en realidad ya tenía varias canciones planeadas para usar pero ninguna daba al "punto exacto" y a lo que quería llegar en esta parte de la historia, o simplemente se me adelantaban a los hechos así que fue una tarea complicada~ En fin, creo que esta le quedó bastante bien – sensación de alivio- _

_En pro de la "campaña 2 minutos = 1 review" por Lenayuri, anímense a dejar un review, estos nos dicen que tal les pareció el capitulo y así actualización con actualización la historia va mejorando, dan motivación y las actualizaciones suelen ser más continuas. Recuerda "más reviews = más fanfiction". _

_Creo que no tengo nada más que decir… ¡Hasta la próxima! _

_~Yozakura. _


	3. Chispas

_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5._

_La música y las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. _

**Nota: **_Antes no lo había mencionado, pero pueden buscar primero las canciones que se van dando en el fic con los subtítulos al español y después leerlo, digo para que ubiquen de donde sale cada frase y escuchar las canciones mientras leen (?) xD _

_Aclaración del capítulo anterior, Fubuki no ah terminado con Haruya, aun están "juntos" por así decirlo, pero como se darán cuenta ya tuvo un besito "inocente" con Goenji._

_Sin más… ¡Disfruten la lectura! _

…

-La pareja perfecta-

Capitulo 3: Chispas

**Canción(es):** "Imitation Black" – VanaN'Ice

.

Semanas enteras, día y noche deprimido, sus vacaciones le eran completamente insípidas ¡quería hacer algo ya! Necesitaba hacer dos cosas, en contentarse por completo con Haruya y hacer que las cosas fueran como debían de ser –antes de su primera pelea- o llenar su lista de cosas por hacer con tantas actividades como le fuera posible para no pensar en nada.

Bien, la primera opción sonaba mejor, con un camino lento y muy doloroso por recorrer, pero valdría la pena. Tenía que recuperar su relación con el peli rojo. Shiro le dejaba mensajes de "buenos días" o "buenas noches" casi todos los días, le escribía cosas bonitas como corazones, "te quiero" o "te amo" en el celular y en la bandeja de entrada, hacía todo lo posible por mantener conversaciones con Haruya de manera natural y alegre con él, pero el peli rojo a penas y se tomaba el tiempo para contestar con fingido interés, tardaba horas y días en responder algo por muy pequeño que fuera su comentario o simplemente ya no contestaba.

Pasó poco más de un mes y las vacaciones llegaban a su fin, todos sus esfuerzos parecían en balde, en todo ese tiempo no pudo establecer una buena comunicación con Nagumo y antes de empezar con el torneo del Fútbol Frontera apenas cruzaban palabras y en algunas ocasiones el icono verde –que te muestra si la persona está en línea- en su chat aparecía pero Haruya no se molestaba en iniciar una conversación y Fubuki le daba miedo llegar a "interrumpir su paz" en el ordenador. Quizá era hora de jugar en otra cancha.

"_Y si este amor no me pertenece… entonces está bien romperlo…"_

Probablemente era el destino, un capricho de Dios o simplemente casualidades de la vida que se presentan conforme la vas viviendo. Y aquellas cosas que considerabas cotidianas, se van volviendo agradables recuerdos y poco a poco ocurrían los cambios inesperados. Sí, un cambio inesperado era Shuya Goenji, también su agradable "coincidencia". ¿Quién diría que se encontraría con una persona que le llamara tanto la atención y le correspondiera –de manera muy sorpresiva- ese mismo día, después de un partido de entrenamiento de soccer?

Bueno… tal vez no, Fubuki no lo sabía y ni si quiera le había cruzado por la mente que al parecer, Goenji lo conocía un poco más de lo esperado; o más bien dicho, lo encontró a través del internet gracias a una red social e hizo todo posible para hacer una visita a su escuela y encontrarse con el oji azul durante su entrenamiento. Donde para la sorpresa del moreno, Fubuki se fijó en él de inmediato. Antes de despedirse, ese mismo día en que se conocieron, Fubuki y Goenji intercambiaron números telefónicos, cuentas de correo electrónico y demás.

_._

Sábado 11 de febrero del año en curso. Fubuki se había despertado a la hora de siempre -9 am aproximadamente-, con pocas ganas de hacer algo; como siempre. En su mente estaban los pensamientos de siempre y como siempre, había despertado odiando a todos y a todo un poquito más que el día anterior. Desayunó con desgano a pesar de ser su desayuno favorito: un vaso de leche fría con chocolate y… ¡Hotcakes! Los amaba, pero no se sentía especialmente alegre por ello. Su día fue completamente normal, lo de siempre. Después del desayuno su madre procedía a hacer sus actividades e ignorarlo por completo, por su lado su padre le gritaba y regañaba por todo aquello que él considerara que el peli blanco había hecho mal o simplemente no hacía; para su suerte no lo golpeó en ningún momento, ese día ciertamente fue mejor que otros.

Una vez agotados los regaños –los cuales procuró no escuchar y no darles importancia- se dispuso a "perder el tiempo" en el computador. Se sentó en su silla con rueditas, encendió el ordenador y se dispuso a ver que había en la red. Nada interesante en ninguna de las páginas que acostumbraba ver, estaba asqueado, aburrido, no tenía ganas de nada, no estaba de humor para escuchar música o seguir viendo la actividad de sus amigos y desconocidos, ni si quiera tenía humor para estar deprimido por nada ni nadie, especialmente Haruya que no se tomaba la molestia de decirle nada. Goenji por su parte tampoco se encontraba en línea.

-Bleh… -dijo para sí mismo.

Pasó una hora, dos horas y nada, de verdad nada interesante que hacer en ningún lado, tampoco tenía ganas de salir a la calle; eso en caso de que su padre no le hiciera un interrogatorio antes de a dónde saldría, con quien saldría, cuánto tiempo se tardaría y cosas así. Así que solo se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla, se quedó mirando el techo imaginando un mundo en donde cada bolita de cemento era una montaña, una vez perdido el interés en el techo y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el propio eje de la silla y con los pies se empujaba para avanzar de vez en cuando. Entrado en su nuevo juego escuchó aquel típico sonido del chat cuando alguien te ha dejado un mensaje.

-Agh… -gruñó molesto y se incorporó en el asiento, con los pies volvió a empujarse de regreso a donde se situaba el ordenador. -¿Qué quieren ahora?- dijo ligeramente enfadado por "interrumpir su paz" y miró detenidamente la pantalla. Parecía que alguien lo había asustado, pues al leer el aviso "Shuya Goenji te ha dejado un mensaje" gritó aunque fue un grito de emoción, todo el enfado que había sentido hasta hace unos segundos había desaparecido casi por arte de magia. Por su puesto revisó el mensaje inmediatamente.

-Hola pequeño ¿cómo has estado?

-¡Goenji! Pues lo normal ¿cómo has estado tú? –contestó de inmediato.

-Muy bien, gracias pensando en ti.

-Je je… - Quizá solo había escrito "je je" en el chat, pero se reía con timidez y tenía la cara completamente roja.

-¿Qué dicen tus vacaciones? – imaginando la reacción del albino dio un pequeño cambio a la plática.

-Pues, aun me quedan dos semanas. – Si Shiro, debes actuar normal…

-Que bien, a mí solo me quedan unos días… pero no hay mucho que hacer.

-Eso ha de ser feo, mientras yo disfrutaré de las vacaciones por ti. –escribió con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Ja ja, mira que gracioso ¿no? – Goenji no estaba ni de lejos molesto.

-Sí C:

Había pasado un buen rato, la noche se estaba adentrando dando paso a la madrugada, y los parpados de ambos se sentían cada vez más pesados.

-¿Y si nos vamos a dormir ya? –Dijo Shiro.

-Oye antes de que te vayas.

-Sí, dime.

-Bueno… sé que no tenemos mucho de conocernos, pero la verdad me gustas desde el primer día que te conocí y no sé…

-Bien… -¿cómo era posible que Fubuki se encontrara tan nervioso? Le sudaban las manos y no quería ver el monitor, casi podía saber lo que Goenji iba a escribir.

-Esta es la primera vez que me pasa con un chico, no sé cómo es que te metiste en mi corazón tan pronto y con todos mis sentimientos y fuerzas reunidas te escribo a ti Fubuki ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Oficialmente era el segundo grito que Fubuki daría en el día, de dio cuenta de la hora que era y con ambas manos tapo su boca conteniendo el fuerte grito de emoción. Si, esperaba esa pregunta, de alguna manera la veía venir, así como imaginaba a Goenji al otro lado del monitor y como se encontraba en ese momento, estaba completamente feliz y sorprendido al mismo tiempo; era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba al oji azul.

-La verdad es que desde ese día no eh podido de dejar de pensar en ti y… ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novio!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!

Goenji estaba tan sorprendido de la respuesta, como Fubuki de la pregunta. No podía estar más feliz en ese momento.

-Te quiero Fubuki, en verdad te quiero tanto. - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus profundos ojos negros y no se molestó en quitarlas, eso no importaba ahora.

-Yo también te quiero Goenji, ojalá pudiera abrazarte en este instante. – sollozó un poco.

-No es necesario, ahora mismo nuestros corazones están unidos y una sensación muy cálida hay en mi pecho, con eso me basta.

¿Cómo era que este chico tuviese tan bonitos sentimientos respecto a él? Parecía un sueño, y para asegurarse que todo era real Atsuya golpeó su mejilla y en seguida, al notar que no era un sueño él y Shiro se abrazaron en el interior de Fubuki, felices, se sentían amados nuevamente.

-Buenas noches, te quiero Fubuki.

.

14 de Febrero. Este es un día muy esperado para muchas personas, en este día "especial" los chicos y chicas de ciudad Inazuma esperar poder declararse a la persona de la cual se ah enamorado, también hacen chocolates y los regalan entre amigos y parejas. Algunos otros salen de paseo, al cine, de compras o se quedan en casa a "celebrar". Si bien, Fubuki y Goenji apenas llevaban dos días de noviazgo, era demasiado pronto como para jurarse amor eterno, tampoco Shiro iría corriendo a buscar al moreno por toda la cuidad, caminarían tomados de la mano, comerían un helado y al final del día se dieran un profundo y largo beso de despedida, no. Atsuya tampoco lo permitiría, todo el amor que sintiera por Shuya no le haría decir "te amo" a los primeros días de andar, incluso con Haruya se había tardado unos tres meses en poder decirlo de manera profunda y con todo el corazón.

Como cualquier día, el albino y el rubio cenizo platicaron por internet, como si fueran los amigos de antes, pero con unas pequeñas excepciones. Este día Goenji se retiró temprano del ordenador para acompañar a sus amigos quienes buscaban declararse a la chica de sus sueños.

-Te quiero. –Dijo antes de irse el moreno.

"_Un amor prohibido de un hipócrita corazón"._

Fubuki se quedó solo, pero no me importó ni le dolió, sabía de alguna manera que Goenji no sería capaz de engañarlo con nadie y que no tenía de que preocuparse. Pero su felicidad le duró poco; un punto verde apareció en el chat, como sobre nombre estaba aquel que creyó que no daría señales de vida, pero hizo acto de presencia: Burn.

-Perdona por desaparecer tanto tiempo. La verdad seguía molesto y ya sé que mi enfado fue totalmente estúpido, espero no estés molesto tu también. Pero vengo a pedirte una sincera disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior. ¿Sabes? Te amo y ya no quiero seguir evitando decir esto que me lastima en el alma. Soy un estúpido, tal vez el más grande que hayas conocido pero te amo con toda mi alma y sonará tonto, pero quise aprovechar este día para poder reconciliarnos.

Se shockeo por un instante, ese imbécil… ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Estúpido? Eso se quedaba corto era…

-¡Eres el más grande idiota que existe, Haruya! ¡Me dejaste preocupado, no respondías mis mensajes y ¿esperas que no esté molesto? –respondió exactamente lo que estaba en su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, pero te amo y por eso volví, por ti y todos los bellos momentos que hemos tenido y que nos falta tener.

Shiro estaba destrozado. Ese día… ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme, tonto? – sus ojos azules derramaban lágrimas agrias, con enfado y alivio, lloraba desesperado por el dolor que sentía y por el alivio de saber que Nagumo estaba de regreso.

-He vuelto amor mío… Te amo y perdón por todo- Si, estaba completamente arrepentido pero no quería dejar ir a su mejor amigo y novio, menos por una pelea de la cual no recordaba ni por que estaba enojado.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo maldita sea, te amo! – Aquellas palabras solo podían salir de Atsuya, lo suficiente mente fuerte para responder a tal carga de sentimientos encontrados.

"_El amar y ser amado hasta un punto desquiciado, tú ardiente y dulce beso, no es más que una IMITACÓN"._

…

**Nota: **_Disculpen de verdad la demora, tuve una semana de vacaciones muy estresante, antes de eso fueron dos semanas de exámenes en la universidad y esta semana mucho trabajo por hacer en la misma. También llevé a reparar mi lap y cuando la fui a recoger estaba tan metida en el cosplay que no me di tiempo de escribir y no la prendí en lo más mínimo –muere-._

_Adelanto y recomendación: Pueden empezar a ver la saga "Imitation black" que habla sobre un triangulo amoroso (Kaito, Len y Gakupo) es una saga que en lo personal AMO, la amo y la adoro. Esto se los digo porqué usaré un par de canciones de la saga, pero para que me entiendan mejor y le agarren tanto amor como yo se las comparto. _

_Espero les guste el capitulo y en seguida me pongo a contestar sus reviews antes de ir a dormir ~ *corazones* _

_En "Campaña 2 minutos = 1 review" por Lenayuri. Recuerda "más reviews = más fanfiction". _

_~Yozakura. _


End file.
